It Suits You
by halfbloodravenclaw
Summary: Prompt: Jordan is showing a new deputy around the Beacon Hills Police Department. Lydia happens to stop by and the new deputy takes notice of her. Jordan unknowingly plays the part of the jealous boyfriend, raising Lydia's eyebrow.


It Suits You

Prompt: Jordan is showing a new deputy around the Beacon Hills Police Department. Lydia happens to stop by and the new deputy takes notice of her. Jordan unknowingly plays the part of the jealous boyfriend, raising Lydia's eyebrow.

"Over here is your desk. For the first few weeks you'll be on desk duty, so be expecting a lot of paper work." Jordan explains to James Monroe, the new deputy for the Beacon Hills Police Department. Sherriff Stilinski trusted him with the task of showing him around the department. Normally he wouldn't mind being the mentor, especially to get out of his paper work, but he was supposed to meet up with Lydia at her lake house to continue their search of what he is.

It's been multiple months since Lydia offered to help him search through the Beastiary to see if they could discover what he is. Throughout that time Lydia and him have come rather close. The Banshee and him have read every mythical piece of literature In Beacon County, Lydia even ordered a few books off the internet. Everything they have looked through has been a dead end, and at this point Jordan is willing to set himself on fire again just to solve his mystery.

However, she won't give up on this cause. Every day Lydia has a new theory or idea of what they could do. Jordan really appreciates her effort and praises her for putting up with his resentfulness. There had been sometimes where he would lose his temper and let his anger out on her when they were nowhere closer in their quest. She would always calm him down and talk to him to make him feel hopeful again.

The other week Lydia and he were standing around a fire pit that he had built in the woods surrounding Lydia's lake house, which was originally her grandmother's. Lydia was holding a bucket of lake water in her hand while he stood barefoot next to the fire. Lydia had mentioned that some of the most sensitive nerves are located at the bottom of your feet, and had suggested they see how long he can stand on burning coals.

When he agreed to it, the thought that was going through his head was, "Well I survived sitting in a burning car, this should be a walk through the park." Also Lydia was pretty persuasive, using the blink of her eyelids to send him walking into a burning fire.

Of course he was wrong though because as soon as he set his left foot on top of the extremely hot rocks he jumped back swearing and ripped the bucket from Lydia's hands and set his foot in the cool water, easing the pain. He groaned and frustration not understanding why he could survive being burnt alive but not being able to touch the fire without feeling pain. He remembers Lydia setting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I don't understand." Jordan admits, his tone masked with frustration. "Every fucking time this happens, and every time we try something new we don't get any closer finding out whatever the hell I am." He adds more viciously. He tries to shake her hand off his shoulder but she keeps a tight grip, refusing to let go. Lydia moved in front of him and stared right at him, right into his emerald eyes.

"I do. I understand." Lydia begins slowly. Jordan forces himself to meet her stare and he relaxes feeling more calm in her presence. "I understand that you are determined. I understand that you won't stop until you know what you are. You've gone too far to just end this, I understand that this is frustrating but if we don't keep searching we are never going to find out what you really are. I also understand that you are going to find the answer eventually; no matter how long it takes. You're not going to give up. Because that is the kind of person you are." Lydia finishes and offers him an encouraging smile.

Jordan takes her hand from his shoulder and holds it in his own, without breaking their eye contact. "Because of you." He whispers to her so softly he was afraid she may not hear. But he noticed her smile and the way her cheeks flushed the soft pink that they do when she blushes.

"Deputy Parrish?" Monroe gathers Parrish's attention bringing him out of his memory. He gather's his composer and continues the tour.

"Sorry about that. And you can just call me Parrish." Jordan informs him. Monroe nods and takes a seat behind his desk. Parrish keeps talking mindlessly, informing Monroe of the various types of reports that he is required to fill out. Parrish can't help but be reminded of himself, being in the exact position as Monroe is now. However, Monroe is a little younger than he was; he's only 21 years old.

"The yellow accident reports are to be filled out when there is an accident in the department building-" Jordan looks up from the papers in his hand to notice that the new deputy isn't paying attention. He's busy drooling in another direction.

"Hello there." Monroe says to himself as he admires what he's creepily watching.

Parrish turns his head to see what has captured Monroe's focus. Walking in with the Sherriff is Scott, Stiles and Lydia. She's trailing behind him carrying two coffees in her hands. Her long hair is straightened and flows down to her waist and he can't help but notice she's wearing one of his favorite skirts. She catches his attention and whisper's something to Scott, who nods in reply. The Sheriff, Stiles and Scott walk into the Sheriff's office while Lydia makes her way over to Parrish with her signature smile.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asks when she reaches the desk; he set's down the papers he was holding completely forgetting Monroe was there.

"Well, the Sherriff called Scott about an animal attack and wanted our opinion." Lydia explains and hands Jordan the coffee she was carrying in her right hand.

"Medium Americano, black." She says handing him his coffee. "I also decided to come since we were supposed to meet at the Lake House, but you happened to work late I would just come here instead. "

"Thank you." Jordan says thankful for the coffee. Lydia smirks and takes a sip of hers. A grunt from behind the desk startles them. Monroe stands up and turns to Lydia, who set's her coffee down.

"I don't think we've met." Monroe says extending his hand to Lydia. Lydia looks him up and down before shaking his hand.

"No we haven't." She says. Jordan narrows his eyes at Monroe as he watches his eyes go up Lydia's legs.

"So Jordan, are you going to introduce us?" Monroe asks the Deputy. Jordan doesn't trust Monroe and what is currently going through his head.

"Uh, Lydia this is our new deputy Monroe." Jordan says gesturing Monroe and as he does so he takes another step closer to Lydia. Jordan was too busy staring down Monroe to realize that Lydia had taken notice of his small gesture.

"Please call me James." He smirks seductively. "Warden has told me that you and Parrish here spend quite the time together in the office. I hope we can get acquainted as well."

Lydia raises an eyebrow, "Well-," She begins but Jordan cuts her off midsentence.

"You know I think I just saw Stiles and Scott leave. I'll walk you out." Jordan says quickly and stepping fully in between her and James. He turns to Lydia leading her out of the building. Lydia knows exactly what's going on and smirks to herself.

"I think they're still in the office?" Monroe says from his desk. Parrish doesn't even bother to turn around, "I'll be right back. Why don't you start that paper work I showed you?"

Once they get to the parking lot Lydia spins on her heal facing her Deputy and crossing her arms. She raises an eyebrow, "Scott and Stiles are still in there? What was that about?" She asks even though she knows the answer, she just likes to play games.

"Well my shift was ending and I thought we'd still go up to the Lake House?" Jordan lies. Lydia takes a few steps towards him.

"It wasn't because of James was it? Because you are well aware I am more than capable to handle creeps like him." Lydia asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go grab my stuff and we'll drive up together." Jordan says quickly and turns to walk back inside. When he opens the door he hears Lydia speak from behind him, "You should be more jealous often, it suits you."

Jordan turns to see her smiling at him, "And don't forget to grab my coffee!" She adds and Jordan smiles and shakes his head before quickly running in to grab his stuff before returning to the Banshee he's been so captivated with lately.


End file.
